An unexpected outcome
by Nat Black Xx
Summary: Hinata had a secret. A secret she planned on taking to her grave, but when a close friend is captured Hinata wastes no time in revealing the truth to save the lives of those she cares about and her own life in the process. Hinata is loyal to her friends even if that does mean breaking an oath she swore to keep hidden. (not good at summaries, please R R)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say brushing ones hair brings about the greatest sense of peace and contentment, and brushing my long indigo locks did just that. I loved listening to the sound of the brush as it slides through my hair leaving it in smooth long strands ready to cascade down my back in the goal of reaching my hips. In a few months it should be long enough to do just that.

I looked in the mirror. There facing me was a young slim girl of sixteen, with long indigo hair and white pearlescent eyes with a hit of lilac. This girl radiated confidence and beauty, but she knew. She knew that this was a side of hinata stood up, revealing her loose trousers she put on a stocky coat at least two sizes too big and left the safety of her room.

Hinata left the hyuuga compound and walked down the road to meet up with her team for training. Keeping her head down, she passed through the streets relatively unnoticed, smiling at the odd civilian as she scurried through the village. Upon entering the training grounds she was met with a wet nose nuzzling into her hand. Turning around she saw Akamaru and Kiba. With a shy smile she bent slightly to stroke the large dog.

"G-good morning, Kiba-Kun" she stuttered.

"Heya Hinata-Chan, looks like we beat Shino here." He said, happily.

"That is incorrect." Said a voice behind the two, catching Kiba off guard. Jumping around in surprise, Shino was revealed to Hinata.

"Good morning, Shino-Kun" Hinata greeted, happily before she was interrupted by Kiba, yelling about Shino being creepy and sneaking up on people. Taking attention away from Hinata she watched the display between her two team mates and as she watched she thought about how happy her life was, even if she did hide in the shadows, she didn't want t to change.

Training went as it usually did, they worked on some new techniques. Had a couple of one on one battles and then proceeded to go home. Although this sounded fairly simple and easy it was now early in the evening and Hinata was on her way to have dinner with her family. It wasn't far from the hyuuga complex where Hinata was but all of a sudden she stopped. Something wasn't right. Hinata could feel it. She wasn't quite sure what it was but she had this feeling that someone, someone important was in trouble. Rushing home Hinata entered the Hyuuga complex to find that everything was still in order, nothing was out of place and none of the branch members was acting strange. Rushing to her room Hinata locked herself behind the door and shrunk to the floor. What was it. What was wrong. The village wasn't being attacked, her team mates appeared normal and her family wasn't aware of anything being wrong. So what was happening? Suddenly an intense pain flashed through her mind. A blinding, white hot pain flashing through her chest, and as quick as it came it was gone.

"No, it can't be…" Hinata exclaim, climbing up the door, trying to regain her balance on her now shaky legs.

"Hinata-Sama" Neji called through the door, "Dinner is ready."

Opening the door and rushing past Neji, hinata ran down the hall, "I need to see the hokage." She said, giving Neji no time to argue as she rushed out of the compound towards the hokage tower. "I know what's wrong" Was the last thing he heard before she disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With a loud, echoing bang the door to the Hokage's office slammed open with so much force that it bounced off the back wall and slammed itself shut, allowing enough time for the distressed Hinata to enter the office.

"I need to leave the village." Hinata said in a surprisingly steady voice, unfit for her shaking and paranoid body. Unfazed, the Hokage looked blankly at Hinata, "and why should I grant you this?" the Hokage demanded, lifting a slender eyebrow.

Hinata didn't waste a breath, "because I am the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and if you do not want a clan dispute on your hands I suggest you grant me this." Lady Tsunade was a renowned gambler, not a good one, but her poker face was one of her gambling traits that could fool any man but in this one instant it failed her and Hinata watched as one of the most respected ninja's in her village dropped her jaw in astonishment.

"Lady Hokage, I have been a loyal ninja for the Leaf Village all of my life and I always will be loyal. You know that for me to make such a request something is urgently important and so I am asking you to allow me this of your own free will but I will push your hand if I need to."

To see the young, shy ninja acting so confident and out of character Tsunade was not only impressed but also a little worried. "I want the details."

"classified." Tsunade had only just uttered her last letter when Hinata answered, "I will send daily reports stating where I am."

If anyone else had asked the answer would have been no, but Hinata was a trusted and skilled ninja. She was also threatening her with her clan's power. "I need a scroll transported to the Kazekage, I will extend the time limit from two weeks to two months. That is all" Lady Tsunade said handing over the scroll. "I want updates from the moment the scroll is handed over" Nodding her head and accepting the extended scroll Hinata left the office. Her bag already packed and on her back.

Hinata was leaving immediately.

Hinata ran straight to the Kazekage's tower, taking no breaks and not changing pase throughout the journey changing the normal three day run into a day's sprint. Handing the scroll to the Kazekage's receptionist, Hinata took the time to write the Hokage an update and left. She did not know where it was she was going, all she knew was that her problems lay somewhere in the East.

"Lady Hokage, a message has just arrived for you." Shizune said, handing over a letter, "Thank Shizune." Opening the letter, Tsunade read the letters contents knowing full well who it was from even though it wasn't signed.

_Scroll delivered. I head East. _


End file.
